Counted Blessings
by PennyLane71
Summary: Finding themselves stuck during a run, Michonne and Rick take shelter in an old house and share old Christmas memories. Part of the Richonne Writing Network's 2018 Holiday Series.


_A/N: This was written as part of The Richonne Writing Network's 2018 Holiday Series. Thank you to all Richonne fans who continue to support fanfic writers, fan art creators, and everyone who does their best to keep this amazing ship alive. Hope everyone has a great holiday and here's to all the great things to come in 2019!_

* * *

The previously dark cottage was flooded with new light as Rick and Michonne Grimes broke open the front door. The couple had been on a run that came to an unexpected end when they realized how quickly the light was fading. While they weren't that far from Alexandria, there was no way they'd be able to get home before nightfall. The best option available was to spend the night in the empty house they'd discovered deep in the woods.

Weapons at the ready, the two went systematically through the house, ensuring there was no one there. Once satisfied the occupants, dead or undead, were gone, quick work was made to fortify the house and hunker down.

"I'm gonna gather some wood," Rick motioned towards the dusty fireplace against the far wall. "Let's see if we can collect anything useful before it gets too dark."

Michonne nodded in agreement, sheathing her sword. "I'm on it."

Rick hadn't been gone that long before making it back towards the house. Stepping inside, he smirked seeing his wife shaking a snow globe.

"…We're supposed to be looking for _useful_ things, Michonne."

Giving him the stink eye, Michonne continued to shake up her globe and smile at the delicate snow that fell over the painted deer encased in glass.

"Useful is subjective. This is adorable and Judith will love it. Besides, have you looked around this place? This is the least of the goofy holiday knick knacks."

Rick took in the room fully for the first time and was blown away by the gaudy Christmas decorations that littered the space. There was a miniature village set up on a side table, complete with little town's people. There were numerous ceramic Christmas trees, a dancing snowman that's batteries had long since run out and random clumps of tinsel difference surfaces.

"It looks like the Hallmark Channel threw up in here…" Rick cringed.

Michonne laughed. "It's garish but if it made her happy, who cares?"

"Her?" Rick questioned, amused.

Michonne snorted. "You know damn well this place belonged to a grandma. Look at the doilies. They are _everywhere_."

The sun had begun to set, forcing Michonne and Rick to work quickly to ensure their comfort and safety for the night. The fireplace gave them the majority of their warmth and light and they'd gathered around it. Michonne still hadn't gotten completely use to the temperature difference between Georgia and Virginia. "I love Christmas…just not Christmas weather," she confessed, visibly shivering.

Rick beckoned towards her. "Well, get over here." She scooted closer to Rick and he gathered her into his arms. While she wasn't immediately warmed up, Michonne felt herself melt into his embrace. It was crazy how well they fit together, how natural it felt. Every time they held each other, kissed, made love, even fought, it was clear that there could never be anyone else for them. This was it. This was absolute, unadulterated love and the only regret they shared was waiting so long to come together.

"You know, if we weren't shacked up in an abandoned house with reanimated corpses outside, this would actually be pretty romantic," Michonne mused.

She sighed, her face marred by a frown. Rick noticed the change in mood and instinctively knew what was wrong.

"We'll be home tomorrow," he promised.

"I know...I just hate being away from Judith for this long, especially at Christmas."

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve. We'll be home in plenty of time. Okay?" Rick placed a comforting kiss to her temple. Michonne nodded, snuggling deeper into Rick's arms.

"What was Christmas like for you…before?" Michonne didn't want to bring up any painful memories for her husband but her curious nature won out.

"Honestly, it was more stressful than anything else. Lori loved to do it up and every year had to be bigger and better. I'd pick up extra shifts during the holidays to make that happen. Then she'd get mad because I was working so much. I felt like l couldn't win." Rick sighed and pulled Michonne closer.

"I always made sure I was home Christmas morning, though. Seeing Carl's face light up when he saw that Santa had come…it made everything worth it."

Michonne smiled thinking of little Carl, his blue eyes wide with wonder at the bounty beneath the tree.

"How about you?" Rick countered.

"Christmas was…busy. Very busy. Our families were spread all over so a lot of the holidays was spent traveling to my folks, to Mike's. It was nice but between work, trying to fit everyone in and make Christmas for our own family, it was tiring."

"But Andre," she smiled sadly, "Andre at Christmas time was something to see. He was obsessed with Santa. We'd always have to check the NORAD Santa Tracker website to see where Santa was at every given moment."

Rick chuckled, picturing the little boy pestering his mom every couple minutes to determine Santa's current whereabouts.

"I wish I'd known him. I know he was an amazing kid."

Michonne nodded. "He was everything."

"There were so many things back then that we thought were important. Getting the right gift, planning the best party…it's almost embarrassing now," Michonne chuckled.

 _It was so true_ , Rick thought. The stress people would put on themselves trying to make their holiday picture-perfect. They had no clue what was to come and what would really matter in the long run.

"Not that the world ending was a plus, of course," Michonne admitted. "But…think about where we were just a couple years ago. We were bad off, with out food, shelter. Now we've got that in Alexandria. We've got a home and we're together. There isn't a Christmas present that comes close to that."

Rick played with Michonne's hair, letting the golden-flecked locs glide between his fingers.

"I know we've lost a lot. But whatever comes, as long as I've got you and Judith…"

He trailed off as his eyes wandered up to the ceiling. He squinted, making sure he was actually seeing what he thought he was. Rick smiled, seeing the dusty decoration that dangled over their heads.

"You know, some of those old-time traditions do still have their place," he said, still looking up.

Confused, Michonne followed his gaze.

"Mistletoe? _Really?"_

Rick, grinning like a fool, reached out and stroked Michonne's cheek before moving in closer for a kiss.

Michonne met his lips, whispering "If it made Grandma happy, who are we to judge?"


End file.
